Gauken Vikingstyle
by Thousnelda
Summary: Displeased with the Student council's performance, the Nordics decide to persuade them by going with their plan "V." Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

**I started writing this a few months ago and forgot about it, so I figured I'd pick it up again.**

Gauken Viking-style

Seychelles' POV

Today I was sitting in our freezing classroom, trying and failing to pay attention to the teacher, when tall man with a goofy-looking hair kicked the door in. He was then followed by four other people. This of course automatically stopped the teacher as the five strangers began to talk.

"Man, it's too cold in here! What's with this school?" whined the one who kicked in the door.

"Get over it idiot, you should be used to the cold anyways," the smaller man (?) with a hair clip said in a monotone voice.

"Why don't we just go back," another small boy (?) with light hair and purple eyes piped in, "Maybe if you hit it again the room will get even warmer and it'll be like a sauna?"

"W'y d'n't we j'st tell the stud'nt co'ncil 'bout it?" The other tall man with glasses mumbled.

To this the first of them scoffed and said, "Knowing England he'd probably just sit on the problem more just to spite us!" The last boy who had silver hair and seemed more interested in a video game nodded his head as if in agreement.

"Maybe we should at least try Sve's idea. It won't hurt to ask him," the blond boy with purple eyes said while stepping between the first boy and the Sve guy.

The second boy then walked up to the first one and said, "Finn has a point. And if England does not listen to reason we can always 'persuade him.'"

The first boy seemed to like this idea. He then turned to my class and shouted, "Alright! Who here is one of England's colonies?" To this almost half of my class, including myself raised our hand. He then pointed straight at me and said that I was to take the five of them to the library to talk with England.

On our way there, I asked them who exactly they were. To this, the first boy said while pointing to the others, "We're the awesome Nordic nations. I'm Denmark, king of the north, and this is Norway. The kid's Iceland, that's Finland, and the scary-looking guy's Sweden. And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Seychelles. I haven't been here that long."

"And he already made you a colony," Iceland said, his video game gone, "he is pretty greedy."

"So why do you need to talk with England?" I asked, wanting to change the topic.

"The heater in our club room had been malfunctioning lately, and began to steam earlier today after Denmark decided to hit it with his ax," Norway explained.

"Oh," I said, trying to figure out why he even had an ax at school. After this it became relatively silent as we walked to the library, with Iceland leaving; apparently forgetting something.

Soon we reached the library, but before I opened the door Denmark grabbed at my wrist, smiled and said, "Instead of going in like anyone else, why don't we do something more fun."

After this the group sneaked into the back of the library, much to Denmark's urging, where we could easily see England reading a book and France doing something else. Denmark then quietly sneaked behind England, took a deep breath, and made a booming roar into England's ear.

The effect of this was instant, with England leaping out of his seat and clinging onto France. He then looked at us noticeably terrified for a moment as the Nordics began to laugh at him, only to then quickly scowl and ask what they wanted.

"The heater won't work. Get it fixed," Denmark said with a grin that made me unsure if he was being serious or not.

All of this, however, simply caused England to scowl again and reply, "Well with how you guys have been acting I think maybe you guys can last a little longer in the cold."

"Why don't we try talking this out a little," Finland tried saying in a diplomatic manner only to be outspoken by Denmark who was yelling about not being treated with the respect he apparently deserved.

Soon they were all arguing until at last Iceland came into the library and shouted out, "Hey, I have another complaint to add to your guys list. One of those students from the Africa class – probably one of England's colonies – stole my PSP."

"Are you sure you didn't simply misplace it?" Norway asked him calmly.

"Where would I have misplaced it? I brought it into the classroom and I swear I placed it in my jacket pocket while you guys were talking. Then when I noticed it wasn't there I went back to the classroom and looked in the halls for it – but it's not anywhere. So somebody probably pick pocketed it while we were in that classroom."

France then tried to smooth things over by saying, "We'll make sure to ask our colonies about it and keep our eyes open for it, but I fail to see how you loosing something is our fault. As it is these problems will probably work themselves out eventually."

"Eventually isn't good enough. I promised Hong Kong I'd return that game tomorrow," Iceland whined only to have Finland continue, "And I think we would rather not wait until spring for our room's heater to get fixed."

"And we're busy as it is, so either wait until we get to it or fix it yourself," England said finitely.

"Or we c''ld go w'th o'r own op'on," (or we could go with our own option) Sweden said with an icy glare.

"You don't mean -," Finland began only to be cut off by Denmark asking with a more devilish smirk, "- plan 'V'?"

"I suppose it could work, after all it would cause Europe-class to add pressure on the student council to fix our issue," Norway mused as England and France's faces drained of all emotion upon realizing what 'plan V' was. I don't think I've ever seen the two of them look so terrified before.

"Do you think we should let the Netherlands in on it?" Denmark asked the group, only to have the answered stopped by France frantically asking, "And what exactly do you want us to do to stop this plan from happening?"

"Three things," Denmark began, "The heater in our room to be fixed, Iceland's PSP to be returned, and for England to give us a heart-felt apology for being such a scowly-butt. If these three things aren't met by 7:50 tomorrow morning then "Plan V" is a go."

With this the five Nordics left to further talk about their plan, leaving me in the library with France and England as they began to freak out.

**So what do you think? **

**Please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Gauken Viking-style (part 2)

Seychelles's POV

After the group left, England and France began worrying about this 'Plan V' and yelling at each other for making things worse. I didn't really know what this plan was, but I guessed if it caused both of them to worry then it must be something. At last I got enough courage to ask what this plan was.

To my question France replied, "You see, several centuries ago that group used people called Vikings to terrorize Europe by raiding and pillaging. By "V" they're most likely planning on returning to this."

"Which can't happen," England snapped and sighed, "We need to make sure that that does not happen, it would send the Europe class into chaos."

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

He looked at France and me and said, "I'll see what I can do about their heater. France, you can help me with that. Seychelles look for Iceland's PSP. And remember, we don't want people learning about this."

Our group then separated, with me going back towards my classroom to both start the search and to grab my things. As I was walking to the room, I ran into Italy, Japan, and Germany. When I saw them, I stopped and said hello to have Italy respond, "Vee, hi Seychelles! What are you up to?"

"England has me looking for this Iceland guys PSP," I said nonchalantly, "He claims that someone in my class stole it, while England and France think that he simply lost it. Apparently if I don't find it along with England getting something fixed Iceland and the other Nordics have something planned for your class."

When I said this, I watched as Germany and Italy's faces changed from their normal look to a mixture of confusion and concern. This was then followed by them agreeing to help me look for Iceland's game system.

When we reached the classroom, we found the room empty of students except for one student. That student was Iceland, who was sitting in one of the desks scowling. As we entered, he looked at us and I asked why he was here.

"I wanted to check for my PSP one last time," He stated while getting up.

"Vee, is it true that you guys are planning something for our class tomorrow?" Italy asked a little nervously.

"Ya, Denmark's getting pretty pumped for it. It's been a long time since any of us had been able to have that kind of fun so where looking forward to it. Fin's also talking about how we should all dress up for it."

"But you guys won't go through with your plan if you get what you guys want, right?" I asked for clarification.

He nodded and said, "Ya, I guess, but I doubt that that'll happen. I may not know everything about heaters but I doubt England can have it fixed by the first thing tomorrow. And I still haven't found my PSP."

"Is there anything I can do so you don't attack me?" Italy asked. His question made Iceland pause for a moment before answering, "I guess if you make us a pizza we'll let you off the hook."

"Don't Worry Iceland, we'll help look for it," Germany said reassuringly. Iceland then nodded again and left the room. After that the four of us began to search the area for the PSP, but could not find it.

After a while of searching, we came to the conclusion that it was not there. Germany then left to see if he could do anything with the heater while the rest of us went our separate ways.

* * *

The next morning before class, I decided to go see how the others had done. I had not found the PSP, which was not good, but maybe if by some miracle the heater was fixed and England apologize the Nordics would rethink their little plan.

When I found England, he was talking with Norway, looking as if apologizing for something. I took that that things did not work out and headed back to my classroom when I saw Norway leave with the other Nordics.

After they left, England noticed me and walked over to me. He then said, "No luck I hear."

I nodded and he continued, "Well, may you at least have a nice day at school."

With that he left for his class and whatever to happen next.

**Next is the fun chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Gauken Viking-style the finale

With the Nordics before class

"So are we all set?" Denmark asked after applying the last of his face paint. He gave out a large smile, obviously excited about today's events.

"Oh ya, before I forget," Iceland began, "if you see Italy with a large pizza don't attack him. The pizza's for us."

"That's a good idea, we'll get hungry," Norway said while tying his boot.

"Yay! Victory-pizza!" Denmark shouted with joy.

"Class should have just started so let's hurry," Finland chirped to have the others agree. The five of them then walked in single file to the Europe classroom.

Seychelles POV

Class had not started when I reached my classroom, so I sat at my desk and noticed some of the guys circled around ahead of me. Curious, I walked over to see what they were looking at and noticed that they had the hand-held thing that Iceland had yesterday.

"Where did you get that?" I asked the guy holding it. He then looked at me and replied, "I found it in my backpack when I got back to my room. It must have fallen in."

"You need to give it to me now. It's really important that I return it to its owner," I said while reaching for it.

The boy then shrugged and gave it to me. After that I rushed out of my classroom to the Europe classroom; only to run into someone. When I looked up to see who it was, I noticed that I had run into America.

"Hey Seychelles, what's up?" He asked while helping me up.

"Oh, I was on my way to Europe class. I gotta get there before the Nordics start their plan," I said while picking up Iceland's PSP.

"Their plan? What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, they're kind of planning to go Viking on Europe class," I explained while rushing past him.

He quickly caught up with me and said, "Really? Dude, that sound awesome! I've always totally wanted to see real Vikings in action. Hold on a sec," by now we were in front of Asia class so he ran in and grabbed Japan. After dragging him out of the classroom, America continued by saying, "Okay, now we can go!"

"America-san what do you think you're doing?" Japan said impatiently.

"Well, I need you to take pictures for me. After all, you always have your camera and this definitely needs to be documented," he answered. Japan then sighed and took out a camera from thin air.

The three of us then continued to the Europe class to see that we were already too late to stop them. The classroom was a disaster, filled with upturned desks, bullet hole-filled and slashed walls, several nations knocked out, some others (Italy and his brother mainly) cowering under a pile of desks with a white flag posed at the top, and so much yelling I'm surprised we didn't hear it outside the room.

In front of the classroom were the Nordics, laughing and enjoying the pizza they most likely got from Italy. Sealand was also there for some reason. The six of them seemed to be the only ones in the room that were not in some sort of shock.

Iceland then noticed us at the door and asked why we were here. To this I replied, "I found your PSP. Apparently it fell in one of my classmate's bags yesterday. He also wanted me to apologize for accidently taking it."

He took the machine and looked it over. After making sure that it was alright, he looked back at me and thanked me for returning it. As he did this, I noticed Japan and America looking at the carnage and outfits while taking photos.

Soon several of the other nations realized that it was hopefully over and began to get off the floor. As America helped England up, the Englishman noticed I was here and asked why I was here. To this I explained that I was returning the PSP.

This seemed to lift his spirits a little as he said, "That's good, and the heater should be fixed later this afternoon so hopefully this will not need to happen again."

To this Denmark broke in and said, "What, you didn't have fun? Cause I had a blast!" he then looked over to the other four and asked, "You guys had fun too, right?"

The other Nordics nodded and Norway said, "Yes, perhaps we should make this a weekly event. After all, it seems that several of our classmates have turned soft."

Norway's statement caused several of the nations to moan and shout out, "NO!"

The teacher then re-awoke from fainting at the sight of the Nordics and began to yell at them for breaking school rules. She then gave them each a month's worth of detention. Several of the Nordics moaned at this while the other nations cheered.

The Nordics then huddled together to talk something over before Sweden called out to England, "We'r' addin' getting' us o't of det'nt'n to our demands f'r tom'rr'w."

"Demands for what?" the teacher asked sharply as England paled.

"For more fun for us," Demark answered, his usual smile turning into something that was terrifying. This caused England to rush up to them and sign off on their detention slips that they were voided. This simply caused the teacher to sigh and try to reclaim her classroom.

As for America, Japan and me, we were then told to go back to our normal classes. I slowly did, not too interested in going back to being both cold and bored.

* * *

Around time for lunch, there was a knock at the door followed by a person saying that I was needed in a certain room. Wondering what was going on, I went to that room to find the Nordics there as well.

Finland then smiled at me and said, "Hi Seychelles, we just wanted to thank you for helping us yesterday and today."

Denmark then added, "Ya, that was pretty fun. So to thank you we saved you a slice of victory pizza!"

"Uh…thanks," I replied, not really sure I understood what was going on. I then turned back towards the door and said bye to them. For some reason, I kind of get the feeling that everyone I meet at this school is absolutely insane.

**Not the greatest ending, but ya… hope you liked it!**

**Please review**


End file.
